


Uncovered

by stopmopingstarthoping



Series: A Strategist's Focus [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping





	Uncovered

"Where are we staying tonight?”  you asked.

“An actual hotel!” Prompto enthused.  “I heard it’s really fancy and nice.”

Your eyebrows shot up appreciatively, and you already looked forward to feeling a soft bed against your back instead of the hard stone of the havens.

Ignis cleared his throat from the front seat, and you could swear you saw the corner of his mouth quirk ever so slightly.  “We have plenty of funds from recent hunts, so we should rest and resupply while we can.”

“Have any of you guys been there before?”  you asked.

 Prompto shook his head and Gladio was asleep.  His head lolled sweetly against the corner of the car.  The big guy was pretty cute when he was asleep.

Noctis nodded, though. “Yeah, Specs and I've been here before. Pretty cool town.  Lots of fun stuff to do.”

“The city is positively stunning, particularly at night,” said Ignis. “Despite the city lights, the view of the stars can be quite remarkable.  And the accommodations are comfortable. I have no doubt it will be a pleasant experience.”

 _Stop. Teasing. Me. Scientia._  you thought.  It was an actual godsdamned hotel - what better place to continue your little “activities” together?  You hoped for, but didn’t count on, Ignis’ ability to manipulate the situation to get you into a hotel room alone with him.  But - bad odds. There were five of you, and you didn’t see Gladio, Prompto, and Noctis agreeing to be stuffed into the same room together.  Also, wouldn’t that make things pretty obvious? You were trying to be discreet, after all.

When you arrived in Lestallum, you were thoroughly charmed by the town.  The warm sun, the beautiful guitar music from the street performers, and the smell of the food stands had you feeling almost like you were on vacation.  It was lovely, and as you all strolled through town taking in the sights, you had to stop yourself from casually grabbing Ignis’ hand. You busied yourself with pointing instead. 

“Hey, Noctis, check it out.  I think there’s a market over here.”

“Prompto, look at this _view_!  You have to get your camera out.”

“Gladio _is that a cup noodle truck._ ”

You ignored Ignis as hard as you could.

When you finally arrived at the Leville, the moderated temperature, quiet atmosphere and soft carpet under your feet intimidated you into silence.  This place was classy, and would certainly be a real treat. You surreptitiously sniffed under your arms - it was hot here, and you were sure that you were a stinky mess, sticking out like a sore thumb in a fancy place like this.

Ignis stepped away from the front desk with two hotel keys.  He handed one to Noctis, and told him he thought it would be a good idea for Noctis and Prompto to share.  The two of them had already been talking about going out later to gorge on street food and see the sights, and Ignis and Gladio were tired and preferred an early rest.

Cool green eyes fixed on yours, a nonchalant veneer hiding a simmering taunt that you hoped only you observed.

“Your call, Y/N.   Any preference?”

You stammered a bit and tried to appear casual.  “I - I’m feeling a bit tired as well, so I’ll share with you.  Don’t want to be woken up when these two come back in with weird snacks at 1am.”

He smiled coolly, revealing nothing to the others.   You hoped.

Prompto punched your arm.  “You’re totally missing out!  Did you know they have kabobs?!”

“I promise I will get one with you tomorrow.  There’s a bunch of cool stuff at the market too.  I bet some of those stalls will make really awesome photos.  Street photography!”

He high-fived you and skipped up the steps.

You headed up after him, shaking your head slightly.  Ignis brushed by you, skimming your body imperceptibly with his own. He didn’t look in your direction at all.

You peered up after him, dying to know if he’d done if on purpose.   _Insufferable_.

Shaking your head, you proceeded up the stairs.  “I call first on the shower.”

You let the hot water run over you, unable to stop thinking about the soft touch of Ignis’ ungloved hands on your skin. If there hadn't been...witnesses just outside the door, waiting to get clean themselves, you would have definitely taken matters into your own hands.

Dressed in clean clothes for what felt like the first time in days, you padded down the stairs again to ask where the vending machines were.  From the staircase, you spied Ignis deep in serious discussion with the concierge. They finished their conversation as you walked up. Ignis nodded seriously at the other man and thanked him quietly, taking something from him and slipping it in his pocket.  His gaze flicked to you as he walked away, just for a moment.

The concierge was friendly and informative, and you skipped back up the stairs, eager to get a soda and relax on a real bed, maybe play some cards.   _You definitely were not going to fantasize about locking Gladio out of the hotel room._

On your way back down the hall, you almost missed Ignis lurking in a doorway.  He leaned gracefully, hands in his pockets and one foot crossed over the other.  “Done with the shower?”

You stopped.  “Yes.” The word trailed off into more of a question.

“Could I trouble you to meet me back here after dinner?  I’d like to show you something. That is, if you’re not too tired.”

The sun had set, and you had been looking forward to relaxing.  But you suddenly felt a rush of energy rush through you at his words.  “Yeah, sure.”

He gave you a small smile.  “Wonderful. See you then.” He nodded and swiveled off toward your shared hotel room.  

You grabbed a granola bar from the machine and strolled back down the hall, pondering.  He’d been so cagey the whole way here, and you’d purposefully been trying to ignore him, to not let your complete lack of a poker face make this ongoing - _thing_ \- you had obvious to everyone else, and therefore awkward.  

When you got back to the room, Gladio was lounged on one bed, staring at his phone, and the shower was running.  You flopped down on the other one and sighed.

“Anything interesting on the radio?”

Gladio grunted in response.  “Thinking about grabbing some dinner at that place downstairs, but wanted to wait for you guys.  The other two are in kabob heaven out there.” He waved his hand toward the window.

You nodded.  “Sounds good.  I’ll go get us a table.”  You did not trust yourself to stay cool when faced with a freshly-showered Ignis.  

“Thanks.  Meet you down in a few.”

You stumbled through dinner, mostly staying quiet and letting the other two talk.  You felt Ignis’ gaze lingering on you, and you couldn’t help sneaking glances at him as his gaze flicked between you and Gladio behind his glasses.  You tried to time it so that you only looked at him when he looked away from you, but you miscalculated once or twice, and the silent question in Ignis’ eyes when he caught yours made you tingle.  Finally, you paid, and the three of you headed back up toward the room.

Ignis lingered at the front desk, supposedly under the pretense of asking for more towels.  You said something vague about getting a soda, and found the doorway where Ignis had stopped you earlier.

“Welcome back.”

“How the hell did you beat me up here?”

“Follow me.”  Ignis opened the steel door he’d been standing in front of earlier.  It led to a concrete staircase, and when he opened the door at the top you saw the night stars twinkling down at you.  

“I may have slightly abused my privileges to convince the concierge I needed rooftop access for….surveillance reasons.  That was probably not entirely true.”

You looked around the spare, flat roof.  Ignis stepped in close and examined your eyes.  “Are you all right?” You watched his eyes search your own, and as usual, decided that having fun in the moment was more important that pining for more.

“Absolutely,” you whispered, and reached up to kiss him boldly.  He touched your lips briefly with his own, but pulled back and looked at you skeptically.  “Are you quite sure?”

You grabbed his hand and pulled him out further onto the roof.  “ _Yes_.  It’s beautiful out here.  The stars look slightly different though.”

“It’s all the light from the city.”  He stood beside you, and looked at you sideways.  “You know, I meant what I said before. You’re wickedly beautiful.  It’s absolute cruelty.” He leaned down, and his breath brushed against the corner of your jaw.

You looked down and grinned. “I’m just clean for the first time in a week.”  The laugh you let out turned into a gasp as Ignis’ lips brushed behind your ear.

“You certainly smell wonderful.”  He kissed your neck softly, his tongue darting out to graze your skin.  “I’ve been able to think of nothing but your skin since we decided to stop here.”

You let out a low sigh as Ignis continued to kiss your neck.  “It’s becoming damn near impossible for me to conceal what you do to me, you bastard.”  You turned to capture his lips fully. “I’m going to have to start ignoring you completely, or end up all over you constantly.”  You kissed him again, insistently, and paused just to murmur, “But this is not the time for that discussion.”

Ignis pulled your hips flush with his, and you slid your tongue into his mouth as you wound your hands into his hair.  He groaned into your mouth. “I’d like to take my time with you tonight, but you are making it very difficult.”

“Why, what am I doing?” You grinned at him while pulling at his belt and sliding his jacket off his shoulders.

“Looking like that.”  He brought his hand around to the side of your face.  “And tasting, like this…” His words trailed off into your collarbone as he continued to trace his lips over your neck. He lightly touched the scar from your night with the MTs. His breath on your neck made you tingle, and you melted into his touch. His hands were under your shirt and you noticed that his gloves were off again. The smooth feel of his fingertips warmed your skin, and you pulled him back for more kisses.

Without breaking the kiss, he unbuttoned and unzipped your pants, pushing his hands inside to slide them down.

“No one can see us up here, right?”

“Very few, and only if they try to look.  I think we've taken bigger risks, don't you?”

You laughed into the warm night air.  The sounds of street commotion and music from the nearby establishments drifted into your ears. Ignis turned you gently to look over the ledge. Below you was the city, glowing and alive, and above you was the quiet darkness that held the stars.  Ignis’ breath tickled your shoulder and neck.

“So this is what you were talking about.  It’s lovely.”

“It certainly is.”  Ignis pressed his body to yours and gave your ass a hard squeeze.

You laughed.  “That’s not what I meant.”  Your words were lost in a sigh as long fingers began to delicately stroke you.  You shuddered.

"Look at whatever you’d like.  I’m busy.” He pressed more kisses to your neck, nipping your ear a bit while teasing a finger inside your folds.  You panted a bit and ground back into the hardness you could feel growing inside his pants. You slid your hand down between the two of you to squeeze him, and watched his teeth sink into his bottom lip over your shoulder.

“Yeah, really nice view up here.” Your voice was soft.  He pushed a fingertip inside you, agonizingly slowly. You pulled in a breath and keened quietly.  Your hand squeezed his cock through his pants again, harder. “I’d really like to get fucked properly right now, if you don’t mind.”

Ignis’ chin tipped down and he gave you a look of intense focus and determination as response.  His hands worked at his belt buckle, and you turned briefly to ease his cock out of his pants, enjoying the weight of it in your hand and not really caring whether his clothes stayed on or off.  

As you turned back to face the smooth stone ledge, you felt fingers press into you again.  You hummed, and turned to see Ignis with a fingertip in his mouth. “Divine, as always.” His dirty appreciation made you tense deep in your belly.  

You let out a gasp as the smooth head of his cock nudged its way past your wet entrance, and Ignis let out a sweet groan as he pushed fully into you.  He stayed like that for a moment, and you squeezed around him on purpose, appreciatively. Ignis’ breathy pant and the familiar flex of fingers at your hips told you he hadn’t quite been expecting that, so you did it again.

He closed his eyes for a long moment, then slid slowly out of you and all the way back in, nuzzling your neck again.  Your own eyes fluttered closed, and the sight and sound of the city below faded a bit. You lost yourself in the strong, slow rhythm, feeling the pressure build inside you.  After a few moments, you wiggled a bit, eager for a fast, hard fucking, but Ignis seemed determined. His only response was to slide a hand down the front of you to stroke your clit.

“I’ve felt rushed almost every time I’ve been with you.  I want to savor this.” His words buzzed past your ear in a haze of sensation, and you let out a small whine in response.

The cool metal of his glasses touched your neck as he bent forward a bit, breathing you in and continuing his deliberate pace.  Every so often, he would pull your hips back against him firmly and stop, stuttered breaths dancing across your cheek. It made you pulse around him, and you tried to slow down and enjoy it, but you were rapidly growing twitchy and needy.  A blunt pressure wrapped your entire midsection, different from the spiking pleasure you’d taken from him before. Slower, more gradual. Infuriating, but also delicious. Your legs shook and you arched against him, but he continued to move at a pace that kept you just short of your peak.  

You pushed back against Ignis, hard, on his next thrust, and he grunted.  You watched his hands grasp the concrete on either side of you, and a small smile crept across your lips.  You knew you had him now, and as he began to slam into you, your head tipped back in pleasure.

A rare, quiet curse escaped him, and you could feel him fight to gain control, to push you over the edge before he followed.  With another tiny grin, you clenched down, hard. His fingers dug into the hard surface you leaned against, and then moved to wrap around you as he came, in wild jerks as he pulled your back flush against his chest.  The change in angle and the gorgeous, high-pitched sounds Ignis breathed into your ear triggered your own orgasm, and the pull that had been slowly building rippled through your body as you put a hand over your mouth.  The sounds you wanted to make would have torn through the night. As it was, you saw one pedestrian far below stop and look around for the source of the muffled noises you were making. Your eyes squeezed shut as the two of you moved together, panting and then slowing.  Ignis’ breath was suddenly ticklish on your overstimulated skin, and you curled your head back to hide your neck.

He laughed, softly, and held you close to him.  Your heart was still pounding. You let out one final groan as he slid himself out of you, and the two of you put yourselves back together.  You pressed your hands, cool from the concrete, to your flushed cheeks. You wished that you could be somewhere soft together, cuddling in afterglow, instead of once again collecting yourselves and pretending there was nothing going on.  You sighed.

Ignis touched your chin and turned you toward him.  He kissed you, unhurried but passionate, and you imagined that he mirrored all of your feelings back to you.  You recalled his earlier words about wanting to take his time, and just for a moment, entertained yourself with the thought that you were adored.

He held out a hand to you down the stairs, and the two of you made your way back to the empty hotel room.  You figured Gladio had wandered down the hall to hang out with the other two.

“I'm going to need another shower,” you laughed over your shoulder as you opened the bathroom door.

It was occupied. By Gladio.  Pumping his cock and letting out the most scandalous moans.

His phone clattered to the floor, and you covered your mouth as you saw what he'd been looking at.

You. More specifically, you and Ignis. A snapshot of your naked, twined bodies, obviously taken through the black slats of a fence.

"You spying _bastard_."

Ignis had heard your initial gasp and was close on your heels. He appeared over your shoulder, hair still gorgeously mussed from your rooftop adventures.  He looked from the phone, still lying on the tile floor, to you, to Gladio, who hadn't even had the self-possession to stuff his cock back in his pants. Ignis closed the door behind him and let out a low chortle.

"Looks like we've been found out."

"I knew I heard something." You narrowed your eyes and cocked your head at Gladio. "So, did you take those photos because you wanted to ogle me? Or him?"

"Um, yes?" Gladio blushed right to the roots of his hair.   You'd never seen him so caught off guard and embarrassed.

"Y/N," Ignis broke in, "I'd be remiss if I didn't tell you that Gladiolus and I...  have a bit of a history."

You looked at Ignis, then slowly back to Gladio. You were still embarrassed, and confused, and more than a little pissed off. But damn if your traitorous brain didn't start running scenarios of the two of them together.  Mental images of Ignis arched, thrusting himself into Gladio’s throat; of Gladio riding Ignis and stroking himself - yeah, these two together was one of the hottest things you could have imagined.

You cleared your throat. "That's...good. More than good." You couldn’t help staring at Gladio's cock, which had flagged a little when you burst in on him, but was rapidly hardening again.  

Gladio had had enough time to recover his usual swagger. "Like what you see, babe?"

Your gaze traveled up his chiseled abs, to the detailed lines of his tattoo, to finally rest on his beautiful amber eyes, catching the light and glowing a bit.  You nodded and swallowed. "How could I not, really."

"So...maybe this was a happy accident?"

You nodded again.  "Maybe." You and Gladio both looked at Ignis questioningly.

"We doin' this, Iggy? You know I'm always up for a trip to -"

At that, Ignis surged forward and slapped his hand over Gladio's mouth.  "I swear by the Six, Gladiolus, if you utter the phrase 'pound town,' so help me..."

Your loud cackle interrupted him. Ignis looked at you, and his gaze softened. His stance relaxed a bit as he spread his hands and said, "I certainly have no objection to a night of fun."


End file.
